


Immortal flame 不熄之火

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post513, dragon!arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: “亚瑟•潘德拉贡一息尚存。想要他活下去的话，就将他转变成龙吧，梅林。”





	Immortal flame 不熄之火

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，很久以前给五点和岁的本子《Scrabble》的G文  
后513，龙化亚瑟

巫师行走在山峦深处，周围是四合的黑暗。

在过去很长的一段时间里，他不需要光明也能看见，魔法取代了他的眼睛。它们像海风般吹开他的衣角、吹上温热粗糙的岩壁、吹散地面沟壑中的尘土还有那些在干渴驱使下反而会盛放的花，然后径直向前涌去，像柔和的海潮。

他的每一步都毫不犹疑、精准无比，清晰地知晓自己前进的方向，但同时他每个步伐的力度又都轻柔得不可思议，仿佛怕压坏蜷缩在地上的那些早已枯死的苔藓。有时候他会停顿一下，好像在跨过一扇门。

_很久以前，我也曾割开黑暗、点亮火炬。_而现在他身处黑暗就如呼吸般舒适惬意。在漫长的岁月里，铺天盖地的阴影都垂在他的两侧、跟随在他身后，被冠以诸如死亡、秘密、或命运之类的名称，从他还是个男孩开始一直到他出落成挺拔的青年。这情况不曾好转过，哪怕是在当下。黑暗在巫师眼前变化成许多模样：一头静止的龙的剪影、一把剑、一枚戒指、一瓶毒药，有时候还有一抹他烂熟于心的人影——但黑暗总是很难模仿出那个人的样子，因为他是被光铸成的，发丝如太阳，双眼如晴空。

前方的阴影越来越宽阔。梅林停下来，黑暗中兽类粗粝的呼吸声如同海浪般冲刷着他足下的石地，平静、安稳，来自某种古老的庞然大物。一道耀眼的火光忽地闪现了，点燃了石墙上环绕一圈的火把，照亮了整个洞窟。巫师微笑着抬起头颅。

一只巨龙蜷伏在洞窟之中，微垂着脖颈，它那展开后可以遮天蔽地的双翼正放松地贴在身侧。龙身上的鳞片亮若熔金，在火光照耀下熠熠生辉，眼睛则蓝得像盛夏晴空，纯粹得不戴一丝杂质。兽类纵长的瞳孔在转向梅林时变成了更加温和圆润的形状。它温顺地朝巫师垂下脖子，将前额凑近他面前。

梅林露出一个笑容。他伸出手，抚摸巨龙额上的鳞片，像在抚摸情人的头发，再渐渐将自己的额头也贴上前去。金色的龙便慢慢合上双眼。

那一瞬间，巫师想起了久远的过去，_想到他们做出这个决定时便舍弃了的事_。他想到宽敞的城堡，想到铠甲和马匹，想到永远做不完的杂务，想到下城区满是泥泞的地面，想到两个少年、还有荒谬得沉重得难以置信的预言。

“亚瑟。”巫师轻声念出这个名字，然后吻了吻巨龙的额头。

这个故事是在破晓的河岸边开始的，其中提及了太多眼泪、哀求和衰亡。

然而早在更久更久之前，早在世界还没被战火焚烧、妄自尊大的神明还没有传达判决、阴谋也未曾猖狂恣意地滋生的时候。那时龙还不是龙，巫师还只是一名侍从，他们都还仅仅是人类。

基哈拉注视着他艰难地怀抱着亚瑟的尸体，将死之人的重量沉甸甸地轧在梅林的臂弯之中，叫他喘不过气来。他放下他，将自己的脸贴在亚瑟的胸口、再贴在他渐冷的面庞上。他用颤抖的手指梳开亚瑟因为沾着血和泥沙而乱七八糟的金发、拍打他的背、摩挲着他的脸颊。他凑在亚瑟的耳畔失声恸哭，发出不成调的破碎抽泣和呜咽。这声息是如此锥心泣血，连路过的风也止不住为他叹息。

“梅林。”年迈的龙呼唤他，“你无论如何都想让年轻的国王活下来吗？”

他惊愕地抬起头，在老龙暗金色的眼睛里看见自己仓惶、痛苦、布满泪迹的面孔。“是的、是的！”他迫切地回答，“我愿意付出任何代价，只要亚瑟能够活下去！”

“如果你只想让他活下去，那么还有一个办法。”基哈拉垂下头颅，仔细地打量着一动不动地躺着的亚瑟，他的神色那么安详，仿佛只是睡着了般，“只有这一个办法，小法师，而且这机会着实罕见——毕竟少了其中的任一要素，都了无希望了。”

“你在说什么？”梅林站起来，用衣袖慌乱地抹掉泪水。而巨龙的下一句话就将他活生生冻结在了原地。

“现存的最古老的龙、最强大的法师、驭龙者、由龙息铸成的剑……”基哈拉低声念叨着，猛然转头看向他，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡一息尚存。想要他活下去的话，就将他转变成龙吧，梅林。”

梅林最终接受了这个提议——事实上，他甚至没怎么犹豫。_让亚瑟活下去_，这个念头如同一句窃窃私语的魔咒，诡秘地缠上他的心脏，轻而易举地就诱哄他妥协。

他割开了自己的手臂，对疼痛浑然不觉。温热的血液流到地上、流到亚瑟的脸和盔甲上，有那么一阵梅林出神地注视着这一过程，好像观看着什么瑰丽的奇景。他没有感到生命流逝的寒冷，相反的，梅林感到自己的生命之火仿佛无穷无尽。又过了一阵，他才回过神来，按照基哈拉的指示念出咒语。

巫师将国王带到了森林深处的一座山洞。那时候亚瑟已经恢复了心跳，体温也不再像冰那样冷——光是意识到这点就足以令梅林喜极而泣。

之后，他日日夜夜守候在沉睡的国王身边，除非必要，不然寸步不离。亚瑟·潘德拉贡像死了一样沉睡了六天，期间巫师始终凝视着他的面容——他苍白的脸、金丝般的头发、坚毅又柔软的五官。有时梅林只是看着他，就禁不住微笑或嚎啕大哭起来。

等到第七天的清晨时，亚瑟终于醒了过来。

而在亚瑟醒过来以后，梅林才仿佛如梦初醒般陷入了强烈的悔恨与自责，他终于意识到了基哈拉那句“如果你只想让他活下去”的真正含义。那时候他被纯粹的震惊和狂喜冲昏了头脑，像一名将死之人只顾着紧紧攥住最后一根救命稻草。这个仪式所带来的确实是生命的延续，但同时也远远不止如此。

他用了整整一天的时间向亚瑟解释之后发生的事，而对方出奇冷静地泰然接受了，这让梅林在欣喜的同时又茫然不已。

于是，巫师和死而复生的国王便在这个人迹罕至的地方生活了下去，远离卡梅洛特、远离责任和王冠、远离凡尘。最初的日子还称得上平静，亚瑟一直在笨拙地尝试着了解梅林的魔法，因此发生了许多啼笑皆非的事情。他们经常聊起过去，神奇的是，明明不久之前（最多一个月以前）他们还过着那样的生活，如今看来却恍若隔世般遥远。

白天时他们交谈，在森林里闲逛，有时甚至去打猎。然而等到夜幕降临后，异变就开始发生了：驭龙者和古老种族的血液开始在人类的身躯中奔腾，金色的魔法流窜过脊椎、渗透遍四肢百骸。起初，这一转变只伴随着轻微的疼痛，会令亚瑟在睡梦中皱起眉头、抑或吃痛地发出闷哼。然而随着昼夜更迭，这一疼痛愈发剧烈鲜明，开始将亚瑟从梦中惊醒、甚至是折磨得难以入眠。黑夜将他的骨架撑开、皮肤上爬满鳞片、牙齿变得尖锐骇人、双手变成利爪。亚瑟整夜整夜地被这种剧痛折磨，发出半人半兽的含混咆哮，并拒绝被梅林看见这幅模样、也拒绝他来帮助他。

这是种从人到非人的无情转变：他的皮肤被剖开、骨头被拆解、神经被斩裂、血肉被重构。每天夜里亚瑟都无比清晰地感受着这一过程：一个从人类变为野兽的过程、令魔法改造这具苟延残喘的孱弱躯体的过程、一个漫长到永恒的过程。变成怪物的过程。

等到旭日东升、阳光渐渐洒满大地，国王才终于得以安静下来，精疲力竭。法师走进洞窟，看见人类样貌的亚瑟完好无损、昏沉入睡，但地面和石壁上却溅满凌乱的血迹，暗示着夜间曾发生过多么可怕的事。

梅林知道终有一天，这个异变会彻底完成，他所熟悉的那个亚瑟的人类模样会完全消失——即便是在这明媚阳光之下。他没有办法，也无可奈何。纵然梅林是最强大的法师他也无法阻止这个魔咒的作用，就像他无力阻止永恒之王的陨落。

那段时间亚瑟开始变得沉默寡言，大部分的白天时他都望着某处的黑暗出神、好像在眺望一段遥远的时光。他变得不太爱搭理梅林，似乎是在生他的气——而梅林则对此无言反驳，他一时的软弱导致了亚瑟如今的痛苦，他罪有应得。

有那么一个晚上，梅林听见凄厉的嘶吼声戛然而止。他慌张地冲进山洞，感到那个被痛苦折磨的生命蜷缩在黑暗之中，已然昏厥，正沉重地呼吸着。梅林没有点火，但他的魔法能感觉到他面前的生物已经远远超过了人类的体格，发育不全的双翼无力地垂在身躯两侧，骨骼崎岖，周身布满了粗糙的鳞片，指甲尖利而长——可除此之外，他身上的某部分依旧滑稽地保持着人的特征，也就显得更加悲惨。

梅林小心翼翼地凑近他，俯下身去。他谨慎地伸出手，直到指尖传来厚重鳞片的触感。巫师感到这个半人半兽的存在在他的触碰下绷紧了身子，吐息也急促了，然而他还没来得及收回手就被一只兽爪猛然抓住了手腕。

亚瑟紧紧地抓住了他，利爪在瞬间就划破了巫师的皮肤，但这个时候的梅林已经感知不到疼痛了。他抓得那么紧、那么绝望，使得梅林呆立在原地，动弹不得。

“杀了我吧。”他听见亚瑟的声音呓语——就连他的声音也和人类显得不相似了，掺杂了几分属于龙的粗砺深沉。但在负担了这份沉重感的同时，他的声音又是如此微弱、如此虚无缥缈，好像一只鬼魂。梅林甚至不觉得他是有意识的，更像是在半梦半醒间无意吐露的真心话。

那整个晚上，巫师都坐在黑暗的山洞中，神色木然地面对着亚瑟的方向。_我怎么会如此愚蠢_，梅林不禁想道，_我把他变成了一个怪物、他永生永世都需要远离人类生活的地方。而这一切都是因为我当时的软弱和冲动。他没有选择权_。

第二天的早上，他们都没有提起黑夜里的那句话——亚瑟更可能是把它当成了梦中发生的事。但到黄昏时，亚瑟突然开口了：

“如果我当时彻底死了，你会怎么办？”

梅林愣一下，他冲亚瑟露出一个飞快且紧张的笑容。

“是这样的。”巫师解释说，“基哈拉告诉过我，你被称作‘永恒之王’，如果没有发生这件事，你现在应该沉睡在阿瓦隆，等到阿尔比恩陷入危难之时会重新归来。”他停顿了一下，“所以我想……我会等到你回来的那一天吧。”

有好长一段时间，亚瑟就坐在那里一言不发地凝视着他，蓝眼睛里写满了惊讶、困惑和其他种种情绪。“这是在胡说八道。”良久亚瑟说，“要是我一直都没回来怎么办？”

梅林耸耸肩膀。“他们说我是最强大的巫师，你看，我是永生的。我想我应该有很长很长的时间。”他忐忑不安地微笑着，“我大概会一直等的吧。毕竟如果你这个皇家笨蛋从湖里回来了的话，还是需要我来照顾你啊。”

亚瑟哼了一声。“你自视甚高啊，梅林。”这句话的尾音逐渐变成了半是苦笑半是叹息的声调，巫师尚未来得及揣摩其中含义，对方就已经闭上双眼，陷入了黑夜降临前的最后一段小寐。

在那之后，梅林再也没从黑暗中听见过追求死的渴望。

此后，不知道过了多久，转变时的疼痛再次变得越来越轻微。梅林知道这就是时候了，亚瑟就快彻底舍弃身为人类的存在、变化为龙。

那天他们离开了森林，走了很远很远的路，一直来到附近的小镇。这时梅林和亚瑟已经有很久没这么靠近过人们的生活。他们像从前一样去了镇上的酒馆，亚瑟甚至还和人打了一架。他们行走在熙熙攘攘的市集，听见母亲训斥孩子、吟游诗人的吟哦、商贩大声的吆喝。_他们都知道，很快他们将永远离开它们了。_

“我很抱歉。”梅林低声说。

“不，你不必抱歉。”亚瑟忽然握住了他的手，两个人掌心上的纹路相互交错，“我很开心我能够陪伴你，梅林。”他哀伤地笑了——这真神奇，在梅林的印象中亚瑟的神情一直都是纯粹的，笑就是喜悦、眼泪就是悲伤、吼叫就是愤怒，“我可不能让你这个傻瓜一个人活下去。”

翌日，当梅林从睡梦中睁开眼时，他看见一片覆盖满金色鳞片的翅膀盖在他的身上。巫师转过头，看见一头周身金色的巨龙伏卧在他身边，神色安详而从容。

梅林静静地注视了一会儿。龙睁开了眼帘，他的眼睛蓝如盛夏晴空，明亮无比，瞳孔纵长。巨龙温柔地蹭了蹭巫师的脸。

他亲吻龙的前额，温柔的、几近是虔诚的，紧紧地拥抱他的脖颈。他柔软的嘴唇感到龙鳞上魔法的热度，它们与在他脉搏中跳动着的魔法是如此相似。

“亚瑟。”巫师轻声念出这个名字。

金色的巨龙磨蹭着男人的脸，好像露出了一抹微笑。

“梅林。”龙回答说，呼唤巫师的名字——声音比起他身为人类时更低沉，因为魔法的能量而沙哑动荡，可他的语气又与那名曾经的王子分毫未差。

巫师自黑暗中伸出手，拥抱他的龙、他的国王、他的太阳、他的命运。

——他们还共享着一整个永恒。


End file.
